gravity_talesfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge Sweet Revenge
Prolodge Everything had gone wrong....but even worst than usual.We were all acustumbed that half of your raids ened in choas and somehow we always got out of it alive.Call it luck if you want.During this mission we were to blow up the cerilum gym in Kanto but we failed becuase someone put I'm going to invade the cerilume gym in Kanto on theire poke'book.That someone is my half-cousin Leafeon.So anyway the police was waiting for us and now we are clinging onto the side of a cliff.By we I mean my other half-cousin Umbreon and Me.So we were clinging to the side of theis cliff and Leaf,Jolt and Flare were trying to pull us upwards back to the safe area.Leafeon reached dow and grabed Umbreon by her scruff.(For those who are waaaaayyyyyyyyy too stupid to know what a scruff is it's the skin on the neck that pokemon and other cretures use to carry their oofspring.)Any way with great enfort Leaf hauled her up now only I was clinging to the cliff "Get help!"I wailed to them "what do you think we're doing?"Umbreon snapped back I with my better hearing sense I heard footstep "They're coming."I screeched I heard gun shoots and snarles. "Hang on!"Leafeon cried I knew that they were fighting not becuase they wanted to but becuase they had no choice.The other choice apart form fight was daeth. I heard something The sound of an explosion.Suddenly the cliff gave way and my half-cousins,the enemies and I fell of the cliff. Ifell on the cold ground with a thump.But perhaps I had clamed down too soon I screamed as an avalanch of stones fell onto me.If you don't know who I am I'll tell you.I am Slyveon. Chapther One I awoke in the dark I couldn't see anything but darkness.I struggled to my small pink paws how long had I been unconcious?A day or two?It didn't matter I crawled out of the ruins.I blinked in the sunlight there were bodies.Old and rotting with the stink of death clinging to them.I studied them they were human bodies...the bodies of the police.I then saw something else a cross made of two sticks tied together. I stood and read the little words written on it. ''slyveon.''laying next to the crosss were a bunch of flowers that were were already discolored form the light.I must have had been unconcious for a long time.I walked down a dusty trail .I followed the path untill I arrived at a small pond.I looked into its deapths and realized with a jolt that I looked diffrent.My paws were large and had sharp claws,my legs were bonny and my ribbons had been ripped to shreads so insted of a ribbon and 2 fealers I had at least a dozen of tentacules around my neck and left ear.My ears were nicked and cutted but my eye!My right eye was gone in its place was a black hole an empty socket.I stared at my self with my remaining eye it was no longer soft bule it was blood red.Like Umbreon's eyes.